


Замечательные факты из повседневной жизни призраков Силы

by Salkarda



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salkarda/pseuds/Salkarda
Summary: Призрачные джедаи и примазавшиеся спешат на починку сюжетных дыр.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Замечательные факты из повседневной жизни призраков Силы

– Теперь точно не пойду. Хоть что делайте!   
– Иди, кому говорят. Там ребёнок плачет.  
– Горько очень. Да ты к глазу приложи что-нибудь, ты может и призрак Силы, но глаз-то уже заплывает.   
– За что мне всё это! Вот же взялась на мою голову! В живых людей мечом потыкала, кораблик угнала, потом его разбила, а теперь обломки жжёт и плачет, жжёт и плачет! Это она любит – что не сожжёт, то взорвёт или сдаст на металлолом. И меч твой к хаттам лысым сожжет, вот увидишь! А нет, так в песок закопает.  
– Какая славная девочка.  
– Это всё наследственность.   
– Поговори мне тут про наследственность! С места даже не двинусь. Буду тут сидеть. Хватит с меня. Сперва племянник, теперь внучка Палпатина. Сколько можно-то! Только отвернёшься, как они на Тёмную Сторону шмыг!   
– На этой стороне Силы всем прибывшим первым делом наливать должны. Пока мы все тут друг друга за старые обиды не поубивали.  
– О, это я могу! У меня для этого фляжка есть. На вот, глотни.  
– Ух! Кх!   
– Крепкая, ага.   
– С поубивали – это запросто.   
– Кх. Кх. Кх! Чтоб я ещё!.. Кх!  
– Ты рукавом занюхай.  
– Тем более, здесь ещё скоро Лея появится.   
– Чт... Кх. Вот же дрянь.   
– Ну-ка, что тут. Пф, бормотуха какая-то.   
– Появится и спросит тебя добрым голосом: "А почему ученице в трудную минуту явиться не смог?"   
– Кх. Давай ещё.  
– Что есть. Эй, хорош! Я сказала "глотни", а не всё под ноль высоси.   
– А потом и спросит: "А кто же сына моего на Тёмную сторону упустил? Кто в два часа ночи его отцовской светошашкой чуть не порубил?"   
– И откуда ты её взяла, Шпилька?   
– А ты думал оно как? У сына твоего тут с собой протез. Магистр наш клюку прихватил, хотя кто знает, зачем она ему тут теперь. Не все бросают свои манатки на той стороне. И я вот. Ушла, короче, по старой джедайской традиции, в Силу, как была, аж трусы бросила. Зато пойла какого-то с собой захватила фляжку. Вот и пригодилось.  
– Вот Лея явится, а потом подобьет тебе второй глаз. Для симметрии.   
– И что вы тут расселись?   
– Фляжку отдай!   
– Вы тут сидите, а я пошёл.   
– И лицо, лицо добрее сделай. Не пугай девочку! Чтоб не как в прошлый раз: ты кто такая, я тебя не звал, иди ты нахрен.  
– Вот и пойду!   
– Шёл бы ты!.. К ребёнку, я сказал! К ребёнку шёл бы.  
– Ну а как она теперь до Палпатина доберётся? Кораблик то тю-тю.   
– Почем я знаю? Не смотрите на меня так, я тут при чём?   
– У кого тут самый укоризненный взгляд?   
– Сейчас наставника позову.  
– Да что ж!.. Ну нет! Не смотрите на меня!   
– ...  
– Не смотрите на меня так!  
– Ух, даже меня проняло.   
– Девочка же погибнет без нашей помощи.  
– А с нашей помощью, если мы её к Палпатину прямой наводкой зашлём, ей там цветы вручат и конфет отсыплют! Радость-то какая, внучка прилетела!   
– ....   
– Уф! Пф! Ладно! И откуда, спрашивается, я вам посреди нигде возьму действующий корабль, да ещё и с гипердвигателем?

***

– Кстати, а ведь на дне морском тоже п... Ай!  
– Не говорим мы на букву "п" слов.  
– Ну не клюкой же за это по хребтине. Синяк теперь... а, нет, не будет. Ну, знаете, мне ещё надо в себя прийти, привыкнуть там, осознать: вчера я была живая, а сегодня это вот всё.   
Призрачные, сияющие потусторонне-синим ноги, дернулись под брюхом лежащего на дне морском крестокрыла.   
– Вот не надо, "п", не "п". Тут он хотя бы мокрый. Шпилька, инструменты подай, а остальные вон пошли, вам тут что, арена на Джеонозисе или имперский театр?  
– Но всё ещё противный! И проникает, фу, всюду. Реально, проще собрать новый крестокрыл, тут в двигателях песка – остров отсыпать хватит. Это корыто знаешь сколько лежит на дне? Я сама видела, твой сын из крыла дверь себе в хату забацал. А ты хочешь его в воздух поднять.  
– Это не то, как работает Сила.   
– Не лезь под руку, времени в обрез. Я, знаешь ли, может технический гений, но за десять минут на коленке крестокрыл-утопленник перебрать – это слишком даже для меня.   
– Можешь пожаловаться на отвратительные условия труда в наш призрачный джедайский профсоюз. 

*** 

– ... являюсь ему, значит, а он смотрит на меня наглыми глазами и говорит: "А чем докажешь? Дед мой был, вообще-то, Дарт Вейдер, у него черные доспехи, плащ, красный меч, всё такое. А ты так, джедай какой-то обсосанный". Шпилька, отвертку! Весь в мать – сплошное нахальство и самомнение, никакого уважения к знаменитым предкам!   
– Ага, видала его, понты там в папку. У того вообще никого из родни не было. И жил всегда по понятиям.   
– ...и связался ещё с этими. Косплей-клуб, крифф их, имени Дарта Вейдера.  
– Вот с этого всё и начинается. Сперва ты связываешься с дурной компанией, потом ломаешь ценную технику, потом пытаешься порешить своих родственников. А потом бац, и ты уже на Тёмной стороне машешь красным мечом.  
– Как знакомо звучит-то. И про кого же это могло бы быть?   
– Силы пути загадочны. Эхехе.  
– А молниям Силы кто ребёнка научил? Что "эхехе"? Что "эхехе"? Светлая сторона, называется.   
– Что ты на меня так смотришь? Не смотри на меня так, у меня за столько лет учительства уже иммунитет.  
– Кто воспитывал, с того и спрос.   
– Какой такой спрос?   
– А чей ученик сперва военные объекты взрывает, а потом то сестру, то малолеток клеит?  
– Какая наглая, беспардонная ложь! Попрошу внести в протокол заседания: не замечал такого за Гривусом.   
– Это ты у Люка спроси, чей, да.  
– Почему, Учитель, вы на меня так смотрите? Не было у меня сестры.  
– Слышь, ну скажи ты им!   
– А ну не лезьте в семейные дела Скайуокеров! Учителя, вашу за ногу. 

***

– ...и теперь, подумать только, я – Избранный Силы, верховный генерал, герой Войны Клонов, член Совета Джедаев, лучший пилот Ордена, Правая Рука Императора, прошу заметить, ещё владыка ситх – как простой механик!.. У меня шесть дредноутов было, ни один сам не чинил. А тут какую-то ржавую лоханку!.. Знаешь, сколько лет она тут пролежала?   
– А ещё жену душил, как в той нудной набуанской опере. И в штурманском кресле сидел, как малолетняя чисская навигаторша...   
– Кстати, о чиссах. Ты, Шпилька, скажи, докуда капитана нашего эти черти с тентаклями донесли? Ты же в Неизведанные регионы улетела, как ты после этого оказалась в Силе?   
– Говорят, столкнулась там с адептом темной стороны.  
– Да хрен там. Улетала в Неизведанные регионы... приземлилась в Силу, отлично слетала, чо уж. Короче, сами знаете, как бывает.   
– И кто это был? Бывший ученик?   
– Враг из соседней Галактики?   
– Чужаки издалека?  
– Зло с Востока?   
– Не, вроде напоролась на какого-то адепта тёмной стороны. То ли Джо Джо, то ли Дже Дже, то ли Джа Джа.   
– Как же, наслышан я про этого тёмного адепта. Знакомый персонаж. Имя ему Дарт А...  
– А? Куда это он?   
– Дисконнект.  
– Мастера опять всосало на тёмную сторону Силы. С ним это бывает.   
– Шпилька, отвертку!  
– Налить?   
– Подать!   
– ...брамс.   
– К чему это было?  
– Полагаю, Учитель всегда увлекался классической музыкой.  
– Но, знаешь, налить тоже не помешало бы. 

***

– Эй, алё, закругляйся с ремонтом. Там твой сын уже бедной девочке в подол сморкаться начнёт вот-вот, про житьё своё призрачное рассказывая. Или байки начнёт травить про бурную молодость. Я даже не знаю, что хуже.   
– Не лезь под руку. Теперь ещё надо подновить его слегка, просушить. И ракушки с обшивки убрать.   
– Магистра попросите, пусть он их Молнией Силы жахнет.   
– Я вам сейчас жахну, они же живые!   
– Я вам сейчас жахну, электроника же к ебеням погорит!  
– Никогда не понимал твоей доверчивости и привязанности к живым тварям.   
– Всякое живое существо заслуживает жизни.   
– Нормальные дети световым мечом муравьев жгли, а ты мухам оторванные крылышки назад приделывал!  
– Сила есть баланс между жизнью и смертью, ибо смерть есть естественная часть жизни.   
– Потом таскал в Храм хромых лот-котят и ранкора в зоопарке с рук кормил.  
– Ещё бы вспомнили, чем закончилась та история с лот-котом. Биоценоз опять же нарушать вредно.   
– Я уже тогда знал, что одна из притащенных тобой в Храм ничтожных форм жизни загонит меня в могилу. Вот посмотри на него! Да, на вот этого! Я ему слово, он мне десять. Я ему руку отрезал, он мне обе! И голо!..  
– Ну вот, довели старикана, опять разрыв связи. Ай! А теперь-то за что?  
– Не стоило ему мешать Асокину бормотуху с вином.  
– Это не бормотуха, Мастера всегда так колбасило.  
– Что?   
– Пойду, говорю, договорюсь с рыбками, они тут сами всё лишнее объедят.   
– А он может? Ну, с рыбками?   
– Этот может. Ещё он может морскую воду в вино превращать. Весьма полезное в дальних путешествиях умение. 

***

– Вот и готово. Я же говорил. Как новенький: вон как блестит.  
– А долетит?   
Скепсис на лицах собравшихся заставлял в этом усомниться.  
– На всё... воля Силы.  
– Даже когда ты в чем-то уверен, нужно оставлять место для сомнения.  
– Неисповедимы в Неизведанных регионах пути, как в сюжете дыры.  
– Короче, про Экзегол не знаю, а до Силы точно долетит. Там, на той стороне, ещё никто не остался.  
– Слышите, как грандмастер красноречиво молчит?   
– Палпатин остался.   
– Да не остался, он одной ногой тут, второй непонятно где, с той стороны так, пальцем держится.  
– Живучая зараза.   
– Ничего, деменция старичка уже заборола.   
– Кто такая? Почему не знаю?   
– А, забейте, она не из нашей тусовки.   
Стайка рыбок, круживших вокруг призраков, кинулась врассыпную. X-Wing покачнулся раз, покачнулся другой, и, повинуясь взмаху сухопарой руки взмыл ввысь, к поверхности. И призраки потянулись в Силу один за другим.   
Двое, впрочем, остались.  
– А ты теперь куда?  
– У меня остались кой-какие семейные дела. Внук у меня, понимаешь. Это Император пусть детьми раскидывается, а о своей семье, Шпилька, мне заботиться надо. Кому ж ещё.  
– Ну да, ну да, а то явится твой внук скоро сюда, и все огребём.   
– Вот так взяла и последнего Скайуокера прикопала. Нет. Если что, мы ему сперва нальём, и нормально всё будет. А пока пойду ещё кораблик соберу. На правах деда.   
– Иди, ага. Только не опоздай: там у Палпатина намечается древнеситхская туса. И, это, по пути поищи где-нибудь гипердвигатель.


End file.
